1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus to be used as a startihg gate for motorcycle racing, and more particularly to a starting gate which permits fair starts and avoids the many frustrations of false starts as frequently experienced in moto-cross racing events.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In motorcycle racing, a variety of starting devices and techniques has been used. These include a starting flag, a starting light, a stretched rubber band, and other types of apparatus including gate structures. These devices generally do not prevent jumping the start by one or more motorcycle racer, or entanglement with the apparatus as in the case of a rubber band. Further, it is possible with most starting devices for one or more racer to make a false start in order to clear his engine. Both the inherent shortcomings of current starting devices plus the false start problems tend to delay a motorcycle racing program to the dismay of racers, spectators, sponsors and officials.